Hetalia Drabbles
by Akashia-chan
Summary: As the title says, this will just be a composition of a bunch of random, mostly fluffy drabbles, which will be updated whenever I am so inspired to write.
1. Cigarettes: France x Reader

_So this is the first drabble I wrote. It's a France x Reader, which seriously confuses me, because I'm not a big France fangirl or anything. ^^;; You smoke in this, by the way. If you're saying "Ew, I don't like smoking!" right now, I agree, but you smoking is just what the Plot Bunnies intended. Enjoy!  
_

You took a carton of cigarettes out of your pocket and brought one to your lips.

"You smoke?" The Frenchman sounded surprised.

"Y-Yeah…" you replied, unsure of what the reaction would be.

"That is no good! I want my little _papillon_ to be alive for a long time. You know what they do to you, yes?" France asked, head cocked, with a worried look in his eye.

"I know… I-I just can't quit… I've tried before, I really have! It's just… hard."

You looked away in partial sadness, and partial shame.

"It's okay, _mon cher," _he said, reaching to grasp your chin and gently tilt your head up. "I will help you quit!"

"H-How?" you asked.

"I shall occupy your lips with other things," he said, leaning down to kiss you.


	2. Monsters: ChibiAmerica and England

_Here's the second drabble of the series! I love these two. ^.^ Enjoy!_

"Time for bed, America," England said, entering the young boy's play room.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" the little colony whined, pouting.

"That's too bad; it's late," England replied moving to pick America up. The boy struggled.

"No-o-o! It's scary! There's monsters in my room!"

"Monsters?" questioned the older of the two. "Don't be silly, America! There's no such thing."

England carried America to his bedroom.

"Yes there is!" America insisted "And they're scary!"

England sighed.

"America, would you like me to check if there are monsters for you?"

America looked up at his brother-of-sorts and nodded. England went over and placed America on his bed, then dropped down to look under it.

"Nothing but dust bunnies," England said, looking at the young boy.

"What about the closet?" the child asked, worry in his eyes. England got up off the floor and walked to America's closet, opening it and revealing only America's clothing.

"See America? No monsters."

The little boy loosed up a bit, but still didn't look fully convinced.

"England?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

England gave a sigh, then smiled.

"Of course."


	3. Resident Evil: USUK

"ARTIE!" I heard the distinct voice of none other than Alfred F. Jones call. He'd let himself into my house. Again. I don't know when he made the duplicate key, but he did, and I've never been able to find it to take it away from him.

I sighed and tried to ignore the blonde idiot who liked to think of himself as a great friend, going back to drinking my tea and reading the paper. Sadly, he knew me too well, and poked his head into my kitchen.

"Come watch a movie with me!"

I sighed again. It was probably a horror movie, which would scare Al so bad he'd have to spend the night again, and probably sneak into my bed at around midnight, waking me up to tell me how it's not comforting unless I'm awake 'til he falls asleep.

"What movie, Alfred?" I asked, exasperated.

"Resident Evil," he exclaimed.

_Not too scary_, I thought. _Maybe he'll be alright…_

"Fine," I said, getting up and folding up my newspaper. "Go put it in the DVD player."

He grinned and ran off to my living room, and I sighed for the third time in mere minutes. I gulped down my tea and went to the living room to find Alfred already sitting on the couch with the DVD remote, pointing it at the television, where the menu screen was repeating scenes from the movie. I sat next to Al, and he hit play.

The beginning of the movie was totally fine. In fact, Al didn't even make one squeak of fear; he actually seemed to somewhat enjoy it when the Red Queen killed off all the Hive workers. But that was before he realized they'd be coming back to life. It was when the drowned girl opened her eyes that the world went to hell. Suddenly every camera angle was the most terrifying thing ever.

About halfway through the movie, my eardrums felt like they were bleeding, and I just wanted to turn the movie off and kick Alfred out, but that wouldn't be proper, so I resisted. But boy, looking back, I _really_ wish I'd turned that movie off. Because near the end is when the mutated T-virus finally picks a fight. And dear Lord, when it showed up, Alfred screamed. Then he tackled me, and cowered into my chest.

"Holy crap that thing is scary!" he yelled. "Make it go away! !" He flailed around on top of me, seemingly trying to reach for the remote.

"Alfred, get off!" I commanded, also flailing in an attempt to get the heavy male off of me. "The graphics aren't even good!" I pushed his head up, which made him whine in protest. He retaliated with poking my ribcage. I squeaked and let go of his head, which made it come crashing down on my chest, which made us both groan with pain.

"Owww… Artie, that hurt!" he said, moving to get up. Unluckily for me, he looked over right as the mutated T-virus decided to pop up and scare the audience, and the characters in the movie. He cried out in fear again, and moved to cuddle up to me again, but I was quicker and rolled off the couch, so he plummeted to the cushion below. I made a reach for the DVD player and quickly shut it off. Alfred peeked up from the couch cushion, looking like a child.

"I-Is it gone?" he asked, actually sounding pretty cute.

"Yes, Alfred. It's gone."

The blonde sat up and grinned. "Phew! That was pretty scary, wasn't it, Artie?"

"No. No it wasn't." I replied bluntly, moving to go back into the kitchen. I wanted another cup of tea.

"Sure it was! I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone tonight… Artie, can I—"

"Yes, Al," I said, cutting him off. "You can spend the night here."

Always the same routine.

* * *

**A/N: ****(Ooh, new A/N style~) ****Maybe a little long to be a drabble, I dunno. I didn't think it deserved to be its own story. XD This was written for English class... I feel like such a geek. -w-**


	4. Valentine's Day: PruCan

Waking up, Matthew Williams felt a sudden dread settle in his stomach. He felt as though there was something horrid he had to do that day, but couldn't quite remember what it was. That is, until he looked at the calendar; a blush spread across his face. It was Valentine's Day, and he'd made a promise to himself a few weeks ago: this Valentine's Day, he would confess to his best friend, Gilbert Weillschmidt. The boy was rethinking that decision now.

_What if I'm rejected? What if he thinks I'm weird, and doesn't want to be friends anymore?_ Matthew thought; he then shook his head. He wouldn't let his resolve slip; he'd _promised_ himself, and he was never a man to go back on his word. So he briskly got changed, and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. He was out of the house in record time.

_You can do this… Yeah, it'll be fine! And if he doesn't accept I can just… play it off as a joke. Yeah._ Matthew thought himself on the way to Gil's house.

All too soon, the Canadian arrived at his friend's home. It had always felt welcoming before, but today it felt quite foreboding. Matthew was scared out if his wits, and was practically shaking as he walked up the small path to the Weillschmidt house.

For a few moments, he just stood in front of the door. After what seemed like forever, he took a deep breath and went to press the doorbell; however, that was unnecessary, as the door suddenly opened.

"Oh, hey Birdie… Wow, awesome timing; you're just the person I wanted to see!" Gilbert said, grinning. Mattie's mouth twitched up into a small smile.

"E-Er… Yeah, same here… Erm, Gilbert, I… Wanted to ask you something… Um…" the petit man started, feeling awkward. Gilbert closed the front door behind him.

_Here goes nothing… Please don't reject me…_

"W-Would y—"

"Birdie, be my valentine!"

Matthew's eyes widened, and his cheeks darkened. He felt tears of relief flood his eyes, as he realized the feelings were mutual. He gave a wide smile, and crashed himself into Gilbert, hugging him tightly. He nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Derp. My friend is on a PruCan trip, so I figured I'd write this for her. Not sure I totally love it, but hey, at least I tried! Enjoy. :3**


End file.
